


The Heart Wants What the Heart Wants

by ColorfulThunder



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, In A Heartbeat AU, M/M, Outed, hand holding, i'm terrible at tagging so, idk how to tag this ahhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulThunder/pseuds/ColorfulThunder
Summary: Bram knew he liked Simon. He liked him ever since he first laid eyes on him and felt his heart soar. He can't figure out how to tell Simon all of this, but if the heart wants what the heart wants, it might need to get a little creative in helping Bram.





	The Heart Wants What the Heart Wants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sonic_m](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonic_m/gifts).



Bram knew he liked Simon. He liked him ever since he first laid eyes on him and felt his heart soar.

"Dude, are you ready for the chem test? That class is going to kill me, I swear." Garrett slammed his lunch tray next to Bram, knocking him out of his thoughts.

"Eh, I guess," Bram laughed softly. "I stayed up all night studying." Actually, that was a lie. He stayed up all night trying to write a note to Simon, then trying to organize his thoughts so he could ask him out,  _then_ trying to come up with a way to tell Garrett that he's gay. Why did it have to be so complicated?

"Greenfeld, how are you going to get a girl when you spend all your free time studying?" Garret sighed, stuffing a taco into his mouth. "We need to get your head out of the books."

Bram groaned in disgust, partially due to Garrett's nasty habit of talking with his mouth full, but mostly because he didn't know how to tell Garrett that he doesn't actually want or need a girl. He had to tell him.

Bram didn't even notice that Simon had collapsed at the table, head in hands, groaning to Abby about the latest Taylor drama.

"Um, there's something that I want to tell you, Garrett," Bram starts, his hand wringing the back of his neck. "I-"

Then he saw him. Simon. Abby had just said something funny, and Simon unleashed that dorky, bouncy laugh that he for some reason compels him to put his hand over his mouth. Bram felt himself turning beet red, and then he heard it.

_Badump badump badump._

"I have to go to tutoring!" Bram got up quickly, almost forgetting to take his trash with him.

"Seriously?" Garrett raised an eyebrow.

"Yes!" Bram said a little too loudly, causing Simon and Abby to stare.  _Oh no oh no oh no._ "I, uh, didn't understand the, uh, half lives concept. I'll see you in class!" Bram scooped up his stuff and walked briskly away to the courtyard.

_Badump badump badump._

Bram ducked behind a tree and tried his best to take deep breaths. Then he saw it. His heart.

The beats had significantly sped up, which was typical when Bram was near Simon, but this? His heart was pounding against his chest, literally; the skin was stretched out like his heart was trying to escape. Suddenly, his little heart, all smiles, appeared in his hands.

 _Oh. My. Gosh._ Bram was floored. He stared at it with wide eyes, and his heart stared back. Then it smiled. His heart freaking smiled at him!

He felt the heart grab his finger and pull him back to the cafeteria, but Bram shook his head. Whatever this little guy was up to concerning Simon, Bram was not having it!

"No! Stop!" Bram whispered through gritted teeth, but his heart just kept tugging, and man! It was strong!

But before the rascal could even get Bram to the cafeteria, Simon came out the door and into the courtyard. Bram's eyes widened, and without even thinking, he hid behind the nearest bench. He peeked above it, and Simon didn't appear to see him. He was just sitting down and untangling his earbuds. Bram sighed and felt his entire body melt into the grass. Until, of course, he saw his heart hanging off the wire of Simon's earbuds!

Bram sprinted over as quickly as he could, but before he could catch his heart, Simon looked up. "Hey, Bram! You okay?"

"Ha, yeah, I'm fine!" Bram attempted to chuckle, but his voice came out staggered and way more high pitched than usual. "Um, I just think I dropped something here. I'll just look for it and then be out of your hair!"

"I mean, I don't mind," Simon pushed his glasses up further on the bridge of his slightly freckled nose. Bram almost sighed, but then remembered what he needed to do. He frantically looked around for his heart, but it wasn't anywhere near the earbuds!

 _Oh no oh no oh no._ Bram's breath quickened until he felt a push at his back.  _It wouldn't-_ Bram was on top on Simon's lap before he could even finish his thought.

"Oh, my gosh! I am so sorry!" Bram back off, still on the ground, and Simon stood up and stared at him.

_Oh no he's going to think I'm a creep or a freak or-_

Then he noticed Simon holding his hand out for him. "It's okay," he smiled while Bram accepted his hand and pulled himself up. "I'm a klutz, so I'm in people's laps more often than you would imagine." Then it was Simon's turn to blush. Bram smiled and felt heat rising in his cheeks. That is, until his heart appeared on Simon's shoulder, waving. Bram's expression dropped, and he lunged across Simon's body to try to catch it. But it kept on dodging Bram's hands, until Bram was totally tangled in Simon's arms.

Their eyes were locked, motionless, until Bram darted behind the tree. Simon just stayed still, looked around, and headed back inside.Bram buried his face in his hands. If he wasn't hopeless before, he sure was now. He looked up and saw his heart in his hands, but instead of returning the cheerful look, he grimaced. But his heart took off, anyway. Bram fought back exasperation and ran after the heart. He was halfway across the courtyard when he saw it slip through the door and into the school. Bram's eyes turned to the size of saucers, and he sprinted to the entrance.

 _Where could it be?_ And that's when he saw Simon, on the floor, in the middle of the hallway, with all of their peers surrounding them, holding Bram's heart. Bram dashed to Simon and tried to snatch his heart back, but it wouldn't let go of Simon's fingers. Bram tugged and tugged, trying not to look at Simon, but he definitely noticed when Simon looked all around.

Of course.

People began pointing and whispering. Even Garrett, Abby, Leah, and Nick stared in awe at the scene in front of them.

That's when he heard it. The most dreadful sound one could ever hear. Like the most fine yet fragile of glass, Bram's heart began to split. With tear prickling his eyes, Bram gave his heart one final yank until it snapped in two.

He rushed through the doors, back to the courtyard, and behind the tree. He stared at his broken heart. It was almost hilarious how strange it all was, but that didn't stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks. He brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, still clutching the ever present reminder that Simon would never fall for him the way Bram did.

Bram felt like he had been there for hours until he heard a gentle cough. He wiped his eyes and looked up to see Simon standing over him. Bram looked away, but Simon still knelt down. He tried to take Bram's clasped hand, but Bram took it away. Simon sighed and put his hand on Bram's shoulder. Bram looked at him and saw that he was smiling the most gentle smile that could calm any storms that dared cross his path.

"Bram," Simon started, then took something out of his back pocket. Bram looked at what Simon was holding, and saw it was the other half of his heart. Bram couldn't help but gaze in awe.

Simon slowly, but surely, took Bram's clenched hand, and opened it to reveal what was left of the heart. Simon slipped his half into Bram's hand. "I know that doesn't make the situation all better, but hopefully it will help some." The two halves began to glow ever so softly, like the sun setting behind a mountain. The heart slowly began to open its eyes, then looked at Bram. Bram couldn't help but smile. Then the heart, perfectly whole, looked at Simon, grinned, and merged its way back into Bram's chest.

_Badump badump badump._

Bram took a deep breath. "I know this might be obvious, but I really like you Simon. I've liked you for a really long time, I just didn't know how to tell you. I mean, this wasn't exactly ideal, but-"

Simon took Bram's hand in his, which stopped Bram's words right in their tracks. "I like you, too, Bram."

Bram smiled at Simon, and Simon smiled at Bram. Simon squeezed Bram's hand and leaned his head onto his shoulder, and that was all he needed.

_Badump badump badump._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading! I've wanted to write a fic for Simon vs for sooooo loooong. I read the book for the first time my freshman year of high school when I had just moved away from my home in Atlanta, GA (ayooooo), and it resonated very deeply with me.  
> I decided to make this fic from Bram's point of view because he had a crush on Simon for a very long time, whereas Simon didn't really know Bram (well, he knew Blue, but you know what I mean). Besides, Bram is just as dorky and smitten as Simon, so it felt appropriate to make Bram the main character of this fic.  
> Please feel free to leave constructive criticism because I really love writing, and I want to get better at it. Thank you all so much for reading!  
> my tumblr is @gaydiesaster


End file.
